


Patient Falling

by Ciaossu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaossu/pseuds/Ciaossu
Summary: Silas takes a deep breath and counts to ten. When he reaches ten he opens his eyes, cups his hands around his mouth and calls out. “Setsuna!”“Here!”





	Patient Falling

Silas takes a deep breath and counts to ten. When he reaches ten he opens his eyes, cups his hands around his mouth and calls out. “Setsuna!”

“Here!”

He smiles and shakes his head. He slowly makes his way along until he reaches a hole surrounded by arrows. He makes his way to the very edge of the hole and peers down. “Stuck again, huh?”

“...Oh!” The archer stares at him a moment before she smiles as well. “Hello Silas. What brings you here?” She asks, resting her head against the dirt wall of the trap.

“I saw your arrows again.” He tells her. He crouches down after testing the ground won’t collapse underneath his weight. “I’m glad you’re at least smart about your traps, even if you keep falling in them.”

“Oh, thank you, I am very smart.” She replies. He knows she purposefully avoided his concern. He lets it go. “The arrows certainly work well. You have to be careful with them though. One almost came back down and hit me. That would’ve been bad.”

And embarrassing. But she didn’t say it, so he won’t bring it up. “I’m glad you’re alright then. It would have been shocking to find you like that.”

“Yes, I am quite a sight.”

Silas chuckles quietly under his breath. Setsuna laughs as well. She’s content to sit in her hole, and while Silas doesn’t want to disturb her happiness, she can’t stay down there forever. “Come on. Let’s get you out and home before Lady Hinoka worries.”

“She won’t.” Setsuna insists. “She’s used to it. She’ll probably find me soon enough if we don’t find her. I’m surprised though, Silas! That you found me first...I didn’t think you considered me so important you would come hunting for me like that.”

Silas shakes his head again. “Of course I’d come looking for you. You’re a friend of mine. I wouldn’t want you to be gone for too long.”

She’s quiet at that, just as he expects her to be. She isn’t used to genuine praise. He knows that well enough. She’s told him, shamefully, of the times she’s fled from Lord Ryoma because of the unexpected praise.

(He’s returned with his own stories, just as sheepish, though of a different vein.)

“Still.” She manages later on, and the stubbornness in her voice catches him by surprise. “I can’t leave just yet. I’ve got important reasons to stay in this hole.”

“Oh?” This is new, and Silas wonders what could have inspired the floating archer. “What are these important reasons then?”

She’s quiet as she runs over her thoughts. That’s okay. Silas waits patiently as she crosses her arms and hums to herself. Finally, she seems to come to a conclusion. “I’m not sure exactly.”

That is...unexpectedly expected. Silas laughs, but she seems serious, so he allows his laughter to politely quiet down. “Alright, that’s fine. Do you know how long these reasons might take?”

There was no pause this time. Setsuna shrugged. “I’m not sure. It depends all on the reasons, you know. How long they want to take in making me stay down in the hole.”

This was odd. But the archer seemed determined, and Silas doubted very much that there was going to be any convincing her to come out of the hole. He sighs and shifts, landing himself in a much more comfortable position. His legs dangle over the edge of the hole. “Alright, that’s fine. We’ll wait for these “reasons”.”

And wait they did. The two fell quiet near instantly. It was peaceful, Silas mused. Setsuna doesn’t say much, just stares out at the sky. Presumably watching the clouds go by. Silas couldn’t be sure. But it was fine. He enjoyed time with Setsuna. Setsuna was odd, sure, but time spent with her was never dull. And far better than the accusatory glares he would get from others.

“Silas.” He looks down at his name. Setsuna is already looking at him. She seems serious again, and that’s twice in one day. He wonders what’s come over her. “You don’t have to stay, you know? I know I’m interesting...but you can go if you have more important things to do.”

Does he? He’s sure there’s something, but nothing comes to mind right now. He’s content where he is, and so he smiles and shakes his head. “I could, but I’m fine, Setsuna. After all, someone will need to help you get out after these “reasons” show up, won’t they?”

“Oh...you’re right...Wow, Silas, you’re really smart.”

“Thank you.” Silence returns. It’s still comfortable. Setsuna returns to her sky and Silas just waits. They wait a long time. Soon the sky changes colours and they are still waiting, but Silas doesn’t mind all that much. The company is nice, between their muted exchanges. He does mind a little though, as he is beginning to get sore.

“Setsuna?” She makes a sound to indicate she’s listening, so he continues on. “What exactly was it that made you think there was a reason you had to stay in the hole.”

“Oh.” She’s quiet and Silas is certain she’s trying to remember. He doesn’t mind,and patiently waits for her answer. It comes soon enough anyways. “I heard someone call my name earlier. Just before you got here actually. But they didn’t get here. But you did! And that’s nice, but it would be rude to just leave before they get here. So that’s why we’re waiting.”

It takes him a moment to work out her thought. When he does, he sighs. With amusement rather than annoyance. “Setsuna. It was me calling for you earlier. When I was looking for you?”

“...oh. That makes sense.” She huffs then, and stands in her hole. “Well, why did you just wait there for yourself, Silas? That seems silly. We could’ve been home by now!” She holds her arms out towards him and wiggles her fingers. “Help? Please?”

Silas laughs, but moves to his feet as well. “Alright Let’s get you out and home then.”

It takes some effort, but soon enough the two are on their way back. Setsuna smiles and hums absently as the two walk. Silas smiles, ignoring the oddness of the sounds she makes. She’s odd. But he supposes he is too.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to title this or what I was doing. Just that siblings needed to sib and I wasn't touching Macedon, merry christmas Reddo.


End file.
